1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a barge propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barges are commonly used on waterways during large construction projects to support heavy equipment. In order to maneuver the barge and the heavy equipment into a desired position, hydraulic thruster units are used. Hydraulic thrusters may be formed as self-contained units that are readily mountable to and removable from individual barges.
Existing hydraulic thruster units contain a single unit having a power component and a propeller component that are not easily disconnected from each other. The problem with these existing designs is that the locations on the barge where the propeller component can be positioned are limited. Further, it is difficult to transport both the power component and the propeller component together to a desired construction project.